


重逢

by FG91



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢・セインティア翔 | Saint Seiya: Saintia Shō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FG91/pseuds/FG91
Summary: 少女翔动画第九集衍生脑补CP：撒小艾、大小艾、触手小艾3P、双龙、重口、纯肉爽文。避雷注意！！避雷注意！！避雷注意！！现在走还来得及。





	重逢

艾欧里亚从撒加的异次元空间挣脱出来，身形有点不稳的落在了地上。刚刚那个人，是哥哥吗，还是撒加使用了什么花招幻化出来的幻影？可是那个疯狂的人，像哥哥的那个人的技能，打在自己身上的时候，是真真切切的。

“怎么样，艾欧里亚，见到你心爱的哥哥艾欧洛斯，心情如何？”

艾欧里亚听到背后的声音回头看，果然是这个混蛋，撒加！

“你欺骗我们十三年，栽赃我哥哥，还有脸提我哥哥的名字吗！”艾欧里亚握紧拳头，恨不得立刻一拳打到撒加的脸上。

“都这么多年了，你还是这么容易冲动，是需要再被我的幻胧魔皇拳调教一番吗，像你小时候那样。”

“闭，闭嘴！”

“现在你的哥哥也在，也许可以当着你哥哥面，让他看看他亲爱的弟弟的身体有多么敏感。”

“可恶。闪电光速拳！”

“没用的，经历了刚才的战斗，你的身体已经疲惫了吧。”撒加不慌不忙的抬手接下艾欧里亚的技能，却在瞬间移动到艾欧里亚的背后，一把按住他未出拳的手臂，在他错愕的一瞬间，抬腿狠狠踹了他的膝盖部位后方。艾欧里亚只觉得腿后筋骨一疼，单腿软了下去。撒加趁机使劲将他身子往下按，强迫他半跪在地上，并将他另一只手臂也反剪到背后。“看，连你的拳也变得软弱无力。”撒加靠在他耳边说，气息抚过艾欧里亚的耳廓和耳后的发丝，这种感觉让艾欧里亚觉得非常不愉快。

“唔，放开我，有本事我们堂堂正正来一场对决！”

“现在的你，别说要正面对决打倒我，就连千日战争都做不到吧。不，你甚至连挣脱我的手臂都做不到。”撒加低笑着，头从后方靠近，几乎要贴上艾欧里亚的侧脸了。艾欧里亚咬着牙忍住不说话，他知道，撒加是对的，自己现在打不过他，自己需要冷静下来，因为自己莽撞和冲动的话语，只会被撒加利用来羞辱自己。

“不反抗吗？我知道，猫咪是会假装温顺，然后在人放下戒心的瞬间突然逃走或者借势攻击的动物。所以，你也是这种动物，对吗。”说完，撒加用略重的力量舔上了艾欧里亚耳朵里侧，舌尖轻轻略过耳孔外围。

“啊…”艾欧里亚的身体猛的颤抖了一下，惊恐的侧过头，试图看向后侧的撒加，“你，你干什么。”

“艾欧里亚，为了庆祝你们兄弟的重逢，也为了庆祝厄里斯的计谋，我们来玩个游戏吧，比你小时候我们玩过的更棒的游戏。”

艾欧里亚惊恐的眼睛更加放大，瞳孔颤抖般缩了一下。“不，不可以…”

撒加没有理会他，单手制伏住艾欧里亚，抬起手。艾欧里亚立刻听到，有些细碎的杂音在大殿周围的黑暗里响起。是什么，一定不是什么好东西，艾欧里亚脑海里回荡起幼年和撒加呆在一起的经历，冷汗开始往下流。声音慢慢逼近，艾欧里亚从被汗水浸湿的额发缝隙中，终于看清那些声音的主人，是触手般的树枝和藤蔓！那些东西的身上没有叶子，只有遍布的突起骨节点，这些突起上泌着大量的透明粘液，在宫殿的石板上拖行了一路，场面十分诡异。四面八方的藤蔓很快蔓延到了艾欧里亚的脚下，缠上他的双脚，顺着他的腿向上蜿蜒。

艾欧里亚不知道会发生什么，本能使他用力地挣扎起来，却被撒加一把扯住了自己的头发向后拉去，他吃痛的被迫仰起头忽略腿上的异样感。那些藤蔓仿佛拥有自主意识一般，在爬到大腿的时候，它们准确的找到了圣衣下被划破的紧身裤的口子，顺着破口钻进了裤子内，紧紧贴着皮肤，往艾欧里亚大腿内侧爬去。藤蔓接触自己皮肤的地方凉凉的，因为那些粘液是液体的关系。但很快，他发现，这些藤蔓爬行过的地方，那些分泌出的粘液很快变成一种燥热，并带着一种微微的瘙痒感，大腿上的触感，让艾欧里亚忍不住呻吟了一声。

撒加的钳制非常紧，艾欧里亚感觉自己的头发和脖子都快要被扯断了，可是下身的带来的恐惧已经远远超过了上身肉体的疼痛。

“让它们也享用一下你的身体吧，艾欧里亚。”

“不，不可以的…唔…撒加，你不可以做这种事！唔！”

艾欧里亚感到有一根冰凉的东西从自己臀缝钻了进去，顺着缝隙摸到了自己隐秘的洞口，很快，那里灼烧起来。藤蔓的尖端在入口处打转了一圈，将半透明的粘液涂满了后穴外围，因为炙热的不适感，艾欧里亚紧闭的小口紧张的颤抖收缩。

“被触手干令你如此愉悦吗，你真是个淫荡的小猫，如果让你哥哥看到自己弟弟的的后穴吞吐着这些丑陋的触手，会怎么想呢？”

“你…闭…唔，不！啊！”藤蔓的顶端突然钻入了紧涩的洞口，像在探索什么一样在柔软的内壁上胡乱顶撞，并缓缓向深处蠕动。不适感让艾欧里亚本能的开始挣扎，但此时，大量的根须已经缠上了自己的手足，根本身不由己，无法动弹。

撒加将手放开，饶有兴致的抱着胳膊在旁边看着，艾欧里亚看不清他的表情，眼前一片模糊，不知道是自己汗水还是泪水。不可以哭出来，艾欧里亚，如果你哭出来，只会让这个人更加暴虐，十三年了，你还不了解吗。

藤蔓卷着艾欧里亚身体将他正面朝上放倒在地面，双腿被强行拉扯开呈现M字型，并向上拉去，下身略微悬空，上半身还贴在地面，呈现九十度折迭状态。脖子上的藤蔓使自己呼吸不畅，头部也不能转动，只能看着自己高抬的下半身。

黄金圣衣已经被剥下了大半，腰间的护甲早就被解开，甚至连白色的紧身裤也几乎被完全撕破，藕断丝连的布料纤维嵌入将他弹性的臀部并挤压勒出形状。被进入的地方暴露在自己和撒加眼前，艾欧里亚甚至可以看到那布满颗粒的棕绿色粗糙的物体在努力往自己脆弱的部位钻入样子。他痛苦的闭上眼睛，而撒加却没有强迫他睁开，很快他就知道了原因，闭上眼睛的自己，会更加清晰的感受到那些突起疯狂挤入颗粒不停摩擦内壁缝隙的感觉。

更多的触手缠绕上来，很快又有另一个根触手来到了被打开的入口处。两条如两根手指粗的藤蔓，怎么可能，艾欧里亚想要摇头，却做不到，他知道撒加不会就此罢手的。这次的藤蔓并没有温柔的停留，而是立刻粗暴的进入他。

“啊！”艾欧里亚没有忍住大声惊叫起来。

“不愧是艾欧里亚，黄金狮子，你这样经过训练身体承受他们自然可以。你看你，不是一样兴奋吗。”撒加蹲下身子，伸出手抚摸了一下艾欧里亚前端欲望，手指将马眼处的缝隙分开，那里已经湿润的冒出液体。“你的身体在渴求着它们，你希望被它们粗暴的贯穿。”

“不…哈…撒加…让它们出去…”

与此同时，几根细小的根须顺着身体爬上了他的胸部和阴茎。它们似乎也发现了乳头和阴茎上的细小的小孔，争先恐后往里钻。男性的乳头自然容不下这种粗细的物体，这些藤蔓就只好卷起两颗乳头反复摩擦。艾欧里亚这时惊恐的发觉，自己的乳头因为充血而挺立起来，更糟糕的是，乳首的刺激仿佛连着一根细小而敏感的神经直通下体，在乳头和后穴刺激下，自己居然勃起了。而就在此时，在自己下体附近的小触手仿佛找到了方向，开始往马眼里钻，异物感让艾欧里亚出了一身冷汗。尿道里酸涩的疼痛感让他头皮一阵发麻，他只能用力的大口喘息来尝试缓解这种异样感。

身后两根触手在差不多相同的深度停了下来，一点一点向两边分开，将入口处和内部呈现在撒加面前。触手的表皮分泌出的黏液和体液混合在一起，被仿佛呼吸着的内壁不停挤压再吸回，一些粘液顺着被打开的入口处流出来，拉着黏稠的丝线滴落。艾欧里亚惊恐感觉到后穴里的疼痛感不适感变成一种搔痒，是刚刚皮肤上的那种炙热感，但略有不同，这种搔痒的感觉并不是从后方的部位传出的，而是彷佛从身体更深处，内心在被一些细小的东西搔弄着，一种空虚感。他的不安仿佛变成了一个黑洞，扩散开来。他更加用力的开始挣扎，但越挣扎，触手在体内的感觉更加深刻强烈起来。

他听到撒加在身后低笑：“看来两根还是不能满足你。”

撒加用手指碰了碰艾欧里亚被触手分开的裸露在自己视线中嫩肉，那里被粘稠浸湿，水渍泛着淫靡的嫩红色。艾欧里亚敏感的察觉到撒加的视线，不自觉的收缩后方，从撒加的角度甚至可以看到没有被触手触碰到的内壁部分因为紧张一张一合。

撒加将一根手指伸了进去，沾了沾内壁，他感到艾欧里亚明显的颤抖。他的手指拉出一条透明的丝线，又将流出来的黏液又推回了艾欧里亚的体内。艾欧里亚惊叫了一声，这是自己的声音吗，明明是因为想要反抗和不适感而叫出的声音，居然听起来带着一点情欲的呻吟。

“艾欧里亚，你说你要打倒我为哥哥洗脱冤屈，但你看你现在这个样子，被你的哥哥知道，会怎么想？”

撒加的手指轻轻抚摸他的内壁褶皱，在他的各个角落用，用指尖按压，指腹摩擦，挠痒一般，连前方的欲望仍然被堵塞着得不到释放。被艾欧里亚觉得那种想要得到什么但是始终得不到的感觉像洪水一样涌了上来，其它感官知觉渐离渐远。太难受了，他感到自己的意识甚至开始有点模糊，刚刚撒加说了什么？哥哥怎么了？

看到艾欧里亚并没有因为自己的话生气反驳，撒加心下明了，使坏的用力勾起手指扣弄起艾欧里亚最柔软的地方。艾欧里亚猝不及防，带着一点哭腔大声叫了起来。

“既然你没有反驳，看来你的确是想让自己哥哥看看。我会让你当着自己哥哥的面，看着自己的身体被触手玩弄，后穴被我插入，大声呻吟喊着我的名字。”

“不⋯不！那种幻化出来的冒牌货，才，才不是我的哥⋯哥哥！唔⋯”

“那，我们就来试试看好了异次元空间！”

没想到撒加突然使用了技能，身边场景突然变化，让原本已经精疲力尽的艾欧里亚感到一阵晕眩。睁开眼的瞬间，又看到了熟悉的脸，离自己很近，伸手就可以拥抱的距离。是哥哥，眼睛血红的哥哥。

艾欧里亚感到自己的神志在一点一点崩溃：“哥哥，不…请不要看…”

撒加却笑着说：“你不是说这不是你哥哥吗。”

艾欧里亚瞪大眼睛使劲摇头，他知道，不，他不知道。因为，这就是哥哥的脸，哥哥的身体，哥哥的气息。

“那么现在，就让你哥哥看看你在我身下挣扎的样子吧。”

艾欧里亚回过神来，终于在绝望中，眼泪溢出了眼眶。

“求你，撒加，不要在哥哥面前……”

撒加置若罔闻，将巨大的勃起物抵在了还在被藤蔓扯开的入口。那里即使被强行撑开，也只能看到中间仅能融入一根手指大小的洞。撒加并没有犹豫，缓慢而用力的推了进去。他听到了因为疼痛而发出的的抽泣声，他不带感情的伸出手抹掉了身下人的眼泪，然后将手指塞入他嘴里，磨蹭着他的舌头，使抽泣和呻吟的声音更加浑浊而大声起来。

撒加缓慢的抽插，仔细的感受着狮子座蠕动着的内壁，藤蔓退出去了一点，在内部离入口处不远抠弄着。

“呜…嗯…”

“怎么样，艾欧里亚，是不是比以前刺激多了？这么多年过去了，长大的你，下面这张嘴依然吸得这么紧，里面这么柔软，不停的蠕动好像有生命一般。”说完，撒加将阴茎抽离然后一下用力的捅入了最深处。

“啊！不…不要那么深！唔…”

艾欧里亚觉得这一下几乎要把自己身体顶穿，而撒加却没有停下，开始用力疯狂的抽插起来，每一次撞击都退到入口处，再从入口处直顶最里面。下身和阴囊冲撞着臀部，配合粘液，发出粘稠的撞击声。藤蔓也一同在内壁上挤压，粗糙的颗粒不停擦过敏感的嫩肉，前方的藤蔓依然也没有放过自己，不断刺激着乳头和尿道。艾欧里亚甚至觉得，自己身体里面大概已经坏掉了。撒加扶住艾欧里亚的大腿，手指用力的几乎嵌入肉里，开始最后的冲刺。

“撒，撒加，不要在里面…”拜托，至少不要在哥哥面前！他感受得到哥哥视线，灼热的目光，不要再看了！

“你不想念这种感觉吗，含着我的精液入睡的那些晚上。”

“不…唔，你杀了我吧！撒加！唔，比起被你羞辱…我宁愿死…啊…”

“不要着急着想死，好戏都是留在最后的不是吗。”

连续几个用力的顶撞，撒加把精液射在他深处。艾欧里亚已经连叫出声的力气都没有了，喉咙哑着发出细微的不可分辨的呻吟，看着头顶的黑暗，他有些自暴自弃的闭上眼睛，任由自己被撒加摆弄。

精液喷涌进甬道，撒加缓慢抽出自己的身体，藤蔓随着撤出，后穴因为被粗暴对待而不能立刻合拢，大量乳白色的精液翻涌出来。艾欧里亚浑身像散了架，树枝藤蔓退去后，瘫倒在地上。身上的汁液泛着光，乳头红肿，前方的欲望颤颤巍巍吐出一些乳液，身后的地方依然半开半合含着男人的精液。

撒加像抚摸家猫一样抚摸着艾欧里亚的金发。此时艾欧里亚两眼不能很好的聚焦，他感到自己快要晕厥了，其实他也并不能确定自己刚刚是否真的晕厥过。他不敢看向哥哥，刚刚的一切都被看到了，被自己最爱的哥哥。此时的他想大声哭泣，这样肮脏的自己，会被哥哥讨厌吗。

而在他以为一切终于要结束的时候，他听到这个白发恶魔的声音再次响起：“艾欧洛斯，去帮你弟弟收拾干净。”

艾欧里亚没有明白撒加在说什么，只是眼睁睁看着自己的哥哥走过来，他以为哥哥是来帮自己松开那些触手帮自己疗伤的。可只见艾欧洛斯俯下身子，靠近了自己的弟弟，用手掰开刚刚合上的部位，低下头舔舐艾欧里亚已经红肿的，还在滴落乳白色黏液的地方。艾欧里亚没有挣扎也没有说话，大脑一片空白，仿佛灵魂离开了身体，没有呼吸，时间也停止，世界褪去了颜色…

哥哥？

哥哥！

不！

过了好一会，艾欧里亚才感到灵魂回到了自己的身体，他发疯似的想要推开眼前的人，但是恶鬼艾欧洛斯的力气大的惊人，根本由不得他挣扎。柔软的触感来自世界上自己最敬爱的人，舌头来回扫着自己刚刚经历过虐待醉不堪的地方。可这一切令艾欧里亚觉得恐惧，哥哥，停下，不要做这种事，我是你弟弟啊！

撒加在一旁接着说：“外面清理干净不要忘记里面。”

艾欧里亚感觉到自己的后穴又被柔软的东西撑开，艾欧洛斯调整角度，再次将艾欧里亚的身体折起。舌尖探入穴口，轻轻的撩拨着，浅浅的抽插着，每次进出都会带出一点撒加留下的精液，而艾欧洛斯将它们尽数舔去

艾欧里亚在被撒加粗暴的对待的时候，被哥哥注视的时候，都没有此时此刻来得绝望。他手指埋在哥哥温暖的头发中，再也没有推开，一切都是徒劳的，他终于忍不住放声哭了起来。

“舌头果然是清理不干净的，让你心爱的哥哥帮你在更深的地方清理一下，你不是那么思念你的哥哥吗。”恶魔在一旁持续蛊惑。

艾欧里亚呆呆的看着哥哥解开腰甲和裤子，炙热的硬物顶在自己身体上的。你真的是哥哥吗，这双手，舌头，准备进入自己的硬物，并不温柔，因为他被操纵了。这个气息告诉自己，这是他。好痛苦，哥哥会伤害自己吗，他会像撒加说的那样来对待自己吗。痛苦蚕食着内心，心脏的地方是否还在跳动，在艾欧洛斯进入自己的一瞬间，心脏大概就停止了。

“撒加…你…到底要羞辱我到什么时候才能满足…”

“羞辱？”撒加露出一个故作惊讶的表情“艾欧里亚，你还记得你小时候吗，失去了哥哥被人欺负的时候，你跑来找我，问我你的哥哥到底是不是叛徒，我说是但你说不相信。”

撒加把手指伸到大艾分身和小艾后穴连结的地方抚摸，那里全是汁液和精液的混合物，还参杂着一点点血丝。撒加试图将手指尖微微插入结合处，想从几乎已经被填满的边缘挤进去。

“我当时问你，要相信我这个教皇还是相信你的哥哥，你犹豫了，你很难在我们之间做出选择。你真的是个很单纯的狮子，看似尖利的爪牙，但却很好驯服。”撒加沾了沾艾欧洛斯从艾欧里亚体内带出来的液体，将手指插入进去。“而现在，你不需要再做出选择，你的哥哥，现在和我一样。”

艾欧里亚没有听清撒加在说什么，他只觉得，自己的下身快要裂开了。不，不可以⋯不行的！撒加！这混蛋还想要干什么！

“作为优秀的黄金，作为艾欧洛斯的弟弟，理所应当可以承受。”撒加又挤进去一根手指。“还是说你更喜欢刚刚那些树枝？枝上有很多骨节凸起，粗糙的表皮，让你很兴奋吧。仅仅是树枝插后面就可以勃起，艾欧里亚你真是淫荡呢。还是说你并不需要那些东西，你看着自己的哥哥就会射出来？以前做过这种事吗，在半夜里想着哥哥自慰？”

艾欧里亚原本已经绝望的脸又突然涨红，看了一眼还在自己身上活动着的哥哥艾欧洛斯，，咬着牙说：“不要侮辱我的哥哥！”

“这怎么是侮辱你的哥哥呢，这是说你呀。心虚了吗。”

“我没有！你这个混蛋！唔……”

“你精力恢复了不少嘛。你看，光提到你的哥哥你就想要了，后面也湿漉漉的。”

“那…是因为你⋯！”

艾欧里亚闭了嘴。

“噢？因为我？那么，你更喜欢被你哥哥干，还是被我干？还是说你更喜欢那些树枝？都可以满足你。”

艾欧里亚紧闭着嘴撇开头。

“看来是都想要了。贪心的孩子。”

撒加抓住艾欧里亚的手臂，将他拖起，突然抽离的巨物令他闷哼了一声。撒加命令艾欧洛斯躺在地上，将艾欧里亚跨坐在他身上，再次贯穿。同时，撒加从后方用自己的勃起抵在了兄弟两人连接的入口。

不行的，怎么可能做到这种事，比树枝粗大太多的两根凶器，自己怎么可能承受。

恶鬼艾欧洛斯抚去艾欧里亚眼角残留的眼泪，将弟弟身体拉低，吻住了他柔软的唇，湿润的舌头撬开对方的牙齿，略带一点霸道的舔舐口腔内每一个角落，吮吸着对方舌头上的唾液，发出甜腻的声音。就在这时，艾欧里亚感觉到，另一根巨大的物体的顶端进入了，身体要撕裂了。

会死的，艾欧里亚脑子里只有这一个念头。随着撒加阴茎的一同进入，整个穴口被拉扯到了极限，更多的新旧液体被挤压出来。因为树枝的汁液效果仍然有残留，艾欧里亚的内壁依然敏感，剧痛的同时，却又升起了更多的被大面积触碰和填满的满足感，而这种感觉在自己仅存的理智下让他觉得羞耻。

两个人在他的身后逐渐加快了冲撞速度，并没有节奏，也并没有理会艾欧里亚的反应，只是像野兽交合一般一味的冲撞。泪水已经止不住，艾欧里亚瘫软在哥哥的怀里，他艰难的抽出手捂住自己的肚子，他甚至在外部都能感到他们的东西在自己小腹上顶出的形状，仿佛要将自己的腹部都要顶穿。

也许这是对自己曾经不坚定意志，怀疑自己哥哥的惩罚吧。

“艾欧里亚，今天开始，我们会一起疼爱你的。”在坠入虚无的黑暗前，艾欧里亚听到了最后一句话。


End file.
